Frisk,entrenador Pokémon definitivo
by Simon DiStefan
Summary: Frisk era un niño común hasta que se cayo en un hueco en una montaña y despertó en un mundo donde todos son monstruos que entrenan pokémon...como en Trainertale...solo que por alguna razón nadie sigue los conceptos preestablecidos del AU...raro...pero da igual...segui habiendo aventuras y diversion garantizadas...AU Trainertale
1. ¿Los Profesores Pkmn no son mas serios?

Capitulo 1:"¿Los profesores pokémon no son mas serios?

...Hola...

Dije: "Hola"

...

¡DESPIERTA Y RESPONDE!

...

¿Sabes que?...te puedo dejar aquí y a ver como sobrevives

...

...¿Estas consciente?

...AH,ya...con razón...

"30 minutos despues"

Donde esta una cabra cuando...Ah...ya despertaste...EJEM...ignoremos las presentaciones y vayamos al grano...donde deje el guión...aquí esta

Bienvenido(a) al mundo Pokémon subterráneo,en este mundo los monstruos y Pokémon viven juntos y son amigos,tan amigos que hacemos peleas entre Pokémon por entretenimiento y sin embargo nos siguen haciendo caso...sabes...ahora que te veo bien...¿Eres un chico o una chica?

...

...Ok...viéndote bien...no...sigo sin poder descubrir tu genero...ok...oh...mira...se supone que según el guión te pregunto tu nombre...¿Cómo te llamas?

...

...Frisk...que bonito...en fin Frisky...seguiré con mi súper aburrido discurso y tu sin quejarte...¿ok?...

...

...

...No quiero decirlo...quéjate...por favor...

...¿Mi nombre?...

...Adivina...NO,no es Junko...se quien es...y no voy a aceptar llevar su nombre...¿mis opciones son decirte mi nombre o que me llames Junko?...

...Bueno Frisk...tu aventura en el Mundo Pokémon Subterráneo(MPS PLQALD) va a comenzar...y como es tradición te daré tu pokémon despues de un ratito...tranquilo,Junko te guiara...

* * *

Frisk era alguien muy raro,decían los niños de la ciudad...Frisk nunca se le veía llorar,hablar y en general expresarse,tanto así que ningún niño sabia su genero...por eso,cuando los niños organizaron una excursión sin permiso de sus padres hacia Monte Ebott en la que Frisk también participo nadie se dio cuenta cuando de repente se lo trago la tierra(en parte literal,en parte no)ni le dieron importancia a que faltara a clases,seguro no le paso nada

Y ahora dirán "¿Y sus padres? y yo les respondere"es el protagonista...obviamente es un huérfano millonario súper agradable",el querido Frisk de 12 años que para todos es simplemente alguien que esta ahí era el único descendiente del matrimonio mas adinerado de la ciudad,cuando tenia 8 años ellos murieron en circunstancias Batmanicas y,en lugar de volverse un caballero de la noche decidió seguir con su vida,jugando videojuegos y riéndose de la gente que gastaba tiempo peleando por Internet como si llevara a alguna parte...pero sus videojuegos favoritos revelan un poco de su personalidad que nadie se daba cuenta...un deseo por aventuras y una determinación infinita...por eso...cuando sus compañeros de clase fueron al Monte Ebott Frisk los acompaño,y tardo 56.35 segundos en separarse y 3.65 en caerse con la primera raíz con destino a un hueco mas profundo imposible

Antes de caer Frisk solo pensó "..."

Y también"¡ESTO NO LE HABRÍA PASADO A RED!"

* * *

Hola gente de Fanfiction que lee crossovers...¿Como están?...Espero les guste este primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic para esta pagina,espero que no sea el ultimo y que les guste...no me odien...que me esforcé emocionalmente al hacerlo y esta hecho para que cause un poco de gracia...así que si sonrieron,así sea un poquito,ya me doy por satisfecho

Ahora...Frisk va a ser "sin genero" porque los monstruos no ven la diferencia entre un genero y el otro...así que es "el Humano" sin embargo al final si se sabrá su genero...pero sera muy obvio cual sera su genero

El siguiente episodio tendrá a Flowey y Toriel explicando como funciona el mundo y a "Junko"(pffft...jeje...soy muy idiota) dándole su súper obvio inicial

PD: Que el "profesor" sea llamado Junko es en referencia de la tendencia madura de llamar al rival con nombres insultantes o que representan algo negativo...pero no..."Junko" no es el rival

PD2: PLQALD es para los que les gusten los diminutivos


	2. ¿Las flores no deberian ser bonitas?

...Disclaimer: Pokemon pertenece a Game Freak y Undertale supongo que sera de Toby Fox...

Aparte,este fanfic va a spoilear fuerte la historia de Undertale...avisados quedan

* * *

Capitulo 2:"¿Las flores no deberian ser son bonitas?"

En el episodio anterior nuestro protagonista huérfano millonario cayo por un agujero,conocio a un profesor Pokémon bastante inmaduro que apodo Junko y decidió emprender una gran aventura bajo la promesa de un Pokémon

"Bueno Frisky,lo primero que debes hacer es entrar a ese cuarto oscuro al final del pasillo"Dijo Junko"Una vez dentro te dare tu inicial"

"¿Por que resaltas que es oscuro?"Pregunto Frisk

"Soy tu guía,la obviedad viene con el trabajo"Respondió Junko

Sin ganas de seguir preguntando,Frisk corrió por el pasillo y cruzo la puerta sin pensar en las consecuencias,ya saben,por si se arrepentía

* * *

"Holi,Soy Flowey,Flowey la Pokeflor"Dijo una flor parlante,sus petalos superiores eran rojos y sus petalos inferiores eran blancos,a Frisk le recordaba mucho a una Pokeball"Veo que eres Pokenuevo...¿necesitas ayuda?...puedo enseñarte como funciona este lugar...oh...aun no tienes ningún Pokémon"

Flowey recién había terminado de hablar cuando de la nada un Eevee cayo del techo sobre la cabeza de Frisk,y en la de Flowey una Pokeball

"¡AUUUH!...oh perfecto con eso podrás tener tu propio Pokémon,agarra esa bola bico-"Flowey se callo al ver como Frisk ya le había lanzado la Pokeball al Eevee y este era capturado a la primera

"¡TENGO UN SHINY!"Y en efecto,el Eevee recién capturado era de un tono mas claro

"EJEM...es bueno ver que no eres tan pokemalo en esto,pero debes conocer la reglas,aqui en este mundo los Pokémon se vuelven pokefuertes aumentando su LV con EXP,¿Que es LV?...LOVE...¿Por que en inglés?...pues porque asi lo nombraron los pokeinventores del poketermino y no recuerdo la poketraduccion...ejem...para ganar EXP tienes que...emm..."Mientras hacia sonidos nada sospechosos que cualquier idiota podría entender como que se lo estaba inventando sobre la marcha,Flowey saco de la tierra una Pokeball y la lanzo,revelando un Sunflora"...Atrapando las pokehojas que lanza mi Sunflora...si...¡Sunflora,Hoja afilada!"

Frisk como el increíble protagonista idiota que es mando a su Eevee a que atrapara las hojas...y cuando este sufrió daño lo intento regresar a la Pokeball,y ahí se dio cuenta de cuanto la había jodido,ya que Eevee estaba rodeado de hojas...

"Eres un idiota...en este mundo matas o mueres"Dijo Flowey,transformando su cara en una monstruosidad horriblemente indescriptible"JAJAJAJAJAJA...Eh...AAAAAAAAHHH"

Flowey fue mandado a volar por una estrella de fuego,y en el hueco que dejo en el techo se pudo ver un destello antes que desapareciera de la vista

"Por Arceus,¿estas bien mi niño?"Pregunto una señora cabra vestida con una túnica morada,un bolso obviamente usado para las Pokeballs a falta de bolsillos y un sombrero de campo porque son fabulosos,desde donde había provenido el fuego,al lado suyo estaba una Pyroar,muy seguramente la causante de la Llamarada"Soy Toriel,la Líder del gimnasio de las Ruinas,y esta es Pyroar,espero que no te haya hecho daño"

"Nah...solo Eevee esta herido...¿de casualidad...?"

"Ten"Dijo Toriel mientras le daba unas pociones"ahora,mi niño,¿como es que tienes un Eevee?"

"Cayo del techo"

"Ya veo...bueno...primero tienes que entrar bajo las regulaciones necesarias,ponte esta ropa y escoge un símbolo"Dijo mientras le pasaba ropa y una hoja con símbolos

Frisk se coloco las nuevas ropas girando sobre si mismo...que por alguna razón eran iguales a las suyas...al menos no tendría que cambiar mucho de su estilo,solo agrego una gorra rosada estilo niño de 10 años y un bolso amarillo

Al escoger el símbolo escogió uno que parecía un 4

"Ok...ahora veras,con excepción de los lideres de gimnasio y las personas que hayan escogido este símbolo,todos tus combates serán 1 a 1,tus compañeros de símbolo o rivales se enfrentaran a ti usando máximo 3 pokémon,los lideres es todo lo que tengas,estas reglas solo se rompen con gente sin símbolo y torneos"Explico Toriel"ahora sígueme mi niño...te llevare a mi gimnasio"

* * *

"Y Dime...¿te gusto el inicial?"Pregunto Junko

"Claro...es un Eevee Shiny...quien no podría amarlo"

"Dos cosas...la primera es que aquí todos son 31IV en todo,la segunda es que cuida a ese Eevee...es especial...muy especial...oh...y ten esto"Dijo Junko mientras le daba una piedra con aspecto extraño"te sera útil despues"

"¿Por que no dijiste nada mientras Toriel estaba aqui?"

"Porque ella y yo no nos hablamos desde hace mucho...Frisky...no le has dicho tu nombre a Flowey y Toriel...¿fue por la falta de oportunidad o no tienes planes de decirles?"Pregunto Junko

"Me da un poco igual...a Flowey y gente como el quiza les diga un nombre falso...pero en verdad no tengo ganas de perder tiempo en eso"Respondio Frisk

* * *

Bueno gente,¿Como están?...yo con sueño pero es que debía introducir el sistema de esta historia...y por si lo preguntan...si...este fanfic funciona de manera diferente al Trainertale común

Aparte...he visto que de hecho hay mas gente de la que pensaba...si ver que en como 2 días ya tengo 20 views me hace sentir poderoso

Y esto solo va empezando

En el próximo episodio tenemos la exploración de las LC Ruinas y la pelea contra el primer rival...

PD:"Strascream" Que bueno que te haya gustado...y que puedo decir...compu e insomnio dan como resultado una perdida de la timidez...y comencé con esta historia porque prefiero comenzar en pequeño antes de entra en las cosas grandes(Cierta sección de mas de 750k de fanfic mejor sera que se prepare,porque epilogo y nuevo inicio)


	3. ¿Los fantasmas se pueden tocar?

...Disclaimer: Pokemon pertenece a Game Freak y Undertale supongo que sera de Toby Fox...

* * *

Capitulo 3:"¿Los fantasmas se pueden tocar?"

En el episodio anterior nuestro protagonista huérfano millonario capturo un Eevee shiny, que casi muere por culpa de una pokeflor malvada y se vistió girando sobre si mismo para iniciar su aventura

"Bueno mi niño, aquí en las ruinas tienes que usar tus Pokémon para resolver estos Puzzles" Dijo Toriel señalando seis botones "ahora...salgan Goodra,Pyroar,Gogoat y Delphox salgan y pisen los botones de siempre, por favor" Dijo lanzando cuatro pokeballs

Inmediatamente los cuatro Pokemon se pusieron sobre cuatro de los seis botones y la puerta se abrió

"No te alejes mi niño, y por favor coloca la chapa con tu símbolo en el bolso" pidió Toriel

Frisk inmediatamente saco una chapa con un símbolo parecido al 4 y la puso en su bolso

* * *

Despues de pasar por una sala donde tuvo que mandar a su Eevee a bajar dos palancas MUY diferenciadas de otra que ni siquiera funcionaba llegaron a un cuarto pequeño donde había un trapo sucio que sostenia en pie sabrá Arceus porque, que en teoría debía parecer un Pikachu

"Ahora debes aprender a defenderte mi niño, solo manda a tu pokémon y hazlo atacar a este trapo, no lo olvides, aquí las peleas son amistosas" Le explico Toriel

Frisk habia sacado su Eevee y se disponía a atacar cuando de repente vio que el trapo hizo un ruido...y de repente se acordó que en la nueva generación había un Pokémon que cumplía las descripciones de ese trapo

"Esto...Toriel...ese trapo esta vivo...creo que es un Mimikyu" Dijo Frisk

"Seguro...ese trapo venia con el gimnasio y ha sido usado para entrenar desde que yo estoy aquí...¿seguro que es un Pokémon?" Pregunto Toriel

"Existe un modo de saberlo" Dijo Frisk mientras le lanzaba una Pokéball...y ese trapo sucio(Mimikyu) fue capturado

"¿Como sabias que era un Pokémon?" Pregunto Toriel

"Internet" Respondió Frisk

* * *

"Bien Frisky, ya tienes dos Pokémon, que tal si entrenas a tu nuevo Mimikyu" Dijo Junko "Ese Froggit parece un entrenador patético, deja que rete y pam, lo derrotas y tus Pokémon se vuelven mas fuertes"

"Ribbit"

"Entrenador" Froggit te desafía, "Entrenador" Froggit saca a Froakie

"Ribbit" Froakie no entiende las ordenes de su entrenador y decide saltar como loco,golpeándose contra una pared y lastimándose quedando a merced de Mimikyu

"Esto..." Mimikyu se queda quieto esperando ordenes

...

...

"Entrenador" Froggit se va asustado con su Froakie a causa del Dragonite de Toriel

"Estas bien mi niño, aun eres muy inexperto para entrar en combates, que pasa si te lastimas tu y tus Pokémon o lastimas a alguien y sus Pokémon, eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte y blablablalblablablabla" Seguía rezongando Toriel mientras se alejaban de ahi

"¿Por que no lo remataste?" Pregunto Junko, que a causa del regaño de Toriel nadie escuchaba su voz excepto Frisk

"Daba mucha pena, pero mira, aun así gane experiencia"

"Si...genial..."

* * *

Despues de un pasillo de 1 km que Toriel uso para probar su independencia, Frisk estaba aburrido esperando a Toriel, la cual lo había dejado ahí con un teléfono mas viejo que los judíos bajo la promesa de que volvería por el cuando terminaría de buscar algo...

"Frisky...que tal si vamos hasta la casa de Toriel solos" Propuso Junko

"Ok"

~TENGO QUE SER SIEMPRE EL MEJOR~

"¿Quien escogió el Ringtone?" Pensó Frisk mientras contestaba "Hola, Ok, Ok, OK, OK..."

* * *

 _ **2000 years later**_

* * *

"Ok, OK, OK, OK, OK, Chao" Frisk colgó el teléfono

"Listo, nos podemos ir o al menos Toriel ya viene" Pregunto Junko

"Toriel me dijo que espere pacientemente y que no saliera del pasillo...bueno...¿nos vamos o que?...seguro se alegra que le ahorremos el trabajo de irnos a buscar" Respondió Frisk

"Esa es la actitud"

* * *

Despues de pasar varias salas con agujeros y de mover piedras (incluyendo una que hablaba y entrenaba Geodudes, aparte de ser muy odiosa) y enfrentarse otra vez a Froggit en un combate mas digno, a Whimsun y su genial Yanma y a Moldsmal y su aterrador Nincada, los cuales ni siquiera tuvo que vencer porque se retiraron antes del ultimo golpe, no le podía ir mejor a Frisk y estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de donde iba hasta que choco contra un fantasma...(espera...¿como chocas contra un fantasma si se supone que no se pueden tocar?...meh...seguro el autor se volvió loco...)

"¿Oh...lo siento...estoy en tu camino?" Pregunto el fantasma...el cual parecía una sabana a la que le habían puesto audífonos de antes del 2000, una mochila de prescolar amarilla, una gorra negra y un pañuelo negro por donde estaría el cuello"Espera...tu símbolo...es el mismo que el mio..." Dijo levantando una chapa puesta en la mochila "Quiere decir que debemos enfrentarnos...pero si no quieres lo entendió..."

"¡CLARO QUE QUIERO!" Dijo un súper emocionado Frisk

"Ok...soy Napstablook...prepárate" Mientras decía esto saco una Duskball y la lanzo...revelando a un Misdreavus

* * *

Hola gente...¿Como estan?... yo con hambre...en fin...en el anterior olvide completamente mencionar el sistema de chapas para que todos puedan diferenciar sus símbolos así que lo metí aquí bien rápido...eso aparte...agregue a Dragonite para que supieran 5 miembros de su equipo,el sexto lo revelare mas adelante...

Ahora...en el siguiente episodio...

¿Frisk,con Eevee y Mimikyu podra vencer a NapSTABlook con Misdreavus y otros dos Pokémon fantasma...o perecerá en el intento? ¿Llegara a casa de Toriel? Véalo en el próximo capitulo de Yu...Frisk,EPD

Verdad que quedo épico...Ya enserio el siguiente muestra la pelea contra Napstablook y terminara en casa de Toriel...


	4. ¿Esto no es trampa?

...Disclaimer: Pokemon pertenece a Game Freak y Undertale supongo que sera de Toby Fox...

Capitulo 4:"¿Esto no es trampa?"

En el episodio anterior nuestro protagonista huérfano millonario capturo un Mimikyu, se enfrento a un Froakie que se hizo daño por si mismo y se encontró a un fantasma llamado Napstablook que lo reto a un du-du-du-duelo

* * *

"Frisky...solo tienes 2 Pokémon, y estos combates son de 3..." Le susurro Junko a nuestro protagonista el cual obviamente no le presto atención

"Mimikyu yo te elijo" Grito Frisk

"Ooooh...olvide gritar el nombre de Misdreavus..." Se lamento Napstablook

* * *

¡QUE INICIE EL COMBATE!

"Misdreavus...Bola Sombra" El Misdreavus lanzo la bola sombra...golpeando a Mimikyu y dañando su disfraz...pero sin hacerle efecto a MImikyu

"Mimikyu,usa Danza Espada y despues ataca con Sombra Vil" El Mimikyu hizo una súper épica danza y pose que sera irrepetible y ataco usando su sombra, permitiéndole alcanzar a Misdreavus antes de que se diera cuenta...

"¿Eso no es trampa?...usaste 2 ataques seguidos" Pregunto Napstablook

"Tu hiciste trampa primero, Mimikyu tiene mas velocidad que Misdreavus, además que Sombra Vil tiene prioridad" Respondió Frisk

"Oooh...lo siento...entonces retiro a Misdreavus por tramposo..." Se lamento Napstablook "Ooooh...sal Shuppet..."

"Mimikyu, usa Danza Es-" "Sombra Vil...Shuppet" Shuppet ataco con su sombra y venció de un golpe a Mimikyu "Lo siento...creo que fue critico..."

"No importa...¡Sal Eevee!" Eevee salio a combatir "Usa Mordisco" Eevee empezó a correr hacia el Shuppet...

"Shuppet...Maldición" Shuppet fue capaz de lanzar su maldición sobre Eevee antes de ser debilitado por el mordisco

"Ok...Sal Haunter...usa Brillo Mágico" Inmediatamente despues de salir el Haunter emano un brillo cegador que golpeo a Eevee, lo mando volando hacia su dueño y de paso el Eevee sufrió los efectos de la Maldición, debilitandolo

"Espera...¿gane yo...?...no puedo creerlo...cuando se lo cuente a...oooh...cierto...no importa...¿estas bien?..." Napstablook no lo sabia...pero perder había causado que el alma de Frisk se rompiese...

* * *

"¿Que acaba de pasar...?¿no se supone que la Maldición afecta al final de turno?...no a la mitad..." Se quejaba Frisk

"Frisky...estas muerto...si el hizo trampas o no es el menor de tus problemas..." Junko le menciono casualmente mientras Frisk seguía quejándose

"¿...No te estas confundiendo...?...yo me siento vivo..." Frisk decía confundido

"¿Acaso has muerto antes?"

"No...pero supuse que se sentiria diferente...¿no sera que estoy en el Reino de las Sombras y no muerto...?" Ofreció Frisk

"¿Que es eso de Reino de las Sombras?"

"Nada...¡Mira,un botón!" Click

* * *

"Mira Junko, estoy vivo... y mira...allá esta Napstablook escuchando musica...espera un momento...aquí no fue donde combatimos..." Ahora Frisk estaba confundido

"Espera un momento Frisky..." Le dijo Junko...

Despues de 9.8 segundos Frisk se aburrió y empezó a distraerse explorando con la mirada la habitación donde estaba...¿había una mesa con un queso desde antes?...y cuanto rato llevaba ese Smeargle ahí...¿Sera de alguien?

"Oye amiguito...tienes dueño" Pregunto Frisk

El Smeargle negó con la cabeza

"Pues..." Frisk saco una Pokeball y la coloco contra la nariz del Smeargle...sin embargo el Smeargle se libero

Frisk siguió repitiendo el proceso hasta que Junko volvió...

"Frisky...ya descubrí que paso...volvimos a la ultima sala que visi...¿Que haces?"

"Intento capturar al Smeargle...si incluso me obedece ya...solo que no quiere entrar..." Intento explicar Frisk

"Ok...escucha Frisk...para que los Pokémon nos hagan caso usualmente usamos parte de nuestra alma para conectarnos a ellos,así que sufrimos parte de su dolor, por lo que tu, al ser un humano, no resistes que se debiliten todos y tu alma sufre las consecuencias...pero tranquilízate... seguramente te acostumbres en menos de una semana... Explico Junko

"Osea...que no puedo perder ningún combate...supongo que me tocara Grindear...y capturarte amiguito..." Esto ultimo iba dirigido a Smeargle

"Ok...Empecemos el montaje de entrenamiento"

* * *

"Eres patético" Resumió Junko

"No es mi culpa que Smeargle no quiera ser capturado..."

"Pero amarrarlo con una cuerda que le quitaste a un Froggit no es mejor...y además clavarle una garra rápida para sujetar la cuerda es pasarse"

"Da igual...hora de la revancha" Frisk salio corriendo hacia donde estaba Napstablook

"¡FRISKY, OLVIDASTE ENTRENAR!" Le grito Junko a Frisk justo en el momento que el comenzó a pelear

* * *

¡QUE INICIE EL COMBATE OTRA VEZ!

"Misdreavus...Bola Sombra" Mimikyu no fue capaz de evitar el ataque y tuvo que aguantarse que se dañara su disfraz

"Mimikyu, usa Danza Espada y despues Sombra Vil" Mimikyu hizo una pose incluso mas fabulosa que la anterior al hacer danza espada y golpeo al Misdreavus con su sombra

"¿Eso no es trampa...?" Pregunto Napstablook

"No...pero tu hiciste trampa" Respondió Frisk

"Ok...regresa Misdreavus...Sal Shuppet...y usa Somb-"

"Sombra Vil Mimikyu" Mimikyu ataco con su sombra a Shuppet

"Cambie de idea Shuppet...Mismodestino"

"Seras..." Tristemente, Mimikyu y Shuppet perdieron juntos

"Ok...Haunter..."

Frisk decidió usar primero al Smeargle...el cual ya estaba desamarrado...curioso...

"Adelante Smeargle...ataca con lo que se te ocurra"

Smeargle uso Genesis Supernova...si...quizás Frisk debió pedirle a ese Smeargle que le mostrara sus ataques desde antes...pero pese a lo fuerte del ataque...Haunter sobrevivió con 1 ps...y ataco a Smeargle...el cual aguanto...

"Perfecto...Usa otro ataque que sepas..."

Smeargle uso Memento(en lenguaje de entrenadores es suicido) y consiguió bajarle la potencia a Haunter

"Espera...¿como te moviste antes de mi Haunter?"

"Esto...Smeargle tenia una garra rápida clavada...supongo que la agarro cuando lo desate..."

"Ok..."

"Adelante Eevee...yo confió en ti"

"Haunter...Pulso Umbrio"

"Usa Mordisco"

Si bien el Pulso Umbrio le dio completamente a Eevee...la falta de potencia le permitió aguantar y morder al Haunter...venciéndolo

"Ooooooooooooooooh...supongo que perdí...me voy..."

"Espera..." Sin embargo Napstablook ya se había ido, por lo que Frisk no pudo decirle que quería volverlo a enfrentar

* * *

Despues de varias salas, enfrentarse al Oddish de Vegetoid, el Magnemite de Loox y el Venonat de Migosp todos juntos en un combate triple Frisk siguió adelante...incluso encontrado una cinta para el pelo que se puso debajo de la gorra, una tienda de jugo y donas de arañas, dándole la dona a Eevee y el jugo a Mimikyu (por alguna razón el Smeargle no quería nada) y un tarro de dulces del que saco varios dulces que le dio a Mimiyku y a Eevee

En fin...el punto es que exploro todo en las ruinas excepto un camino que el esperaba fuera la casa de Toriel...

Mientras iba por ese camino vio un árbol sin hojas y detrás de el veía llegar a Toriel a su casa...por lo visto se había tardado el mismo tiempo que ella en llegar a su casa...

Decidió darse un poco de prisa y tratar de llegar antes de que volviera a salir...para evitarle las molestias y eso...y estaba tan concentrado en esa simple tarea que no se fijo cuando el Smeargle se fue volando de ahí

* * *

Hola gente...¿Como estan?...yo animado dado que cada vez falta menos para tener una 3DS...

Ejem...se supone que debo trabajar así que los dejo con el mini adelanto...solo que esta vez es normal

En el siguiente episodio Frisk tendrá su primer duelo de Gimnasio y conocera al mejor entrenador del universo(subjetivamente, claro...)

PD: Ojala no me haya pasado con las referencias a YuGiOh


End file.
